


All My Ribbons

by jackles67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackles67/pseuds/jackles67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jeff is a powerful, respected and very busy king. Jensen is his trusted slave and after many years in service has decided to give Jensen his freedom. All he asks in return is that he find him a new slave. Jensen buys a newly broken Jared at the local slave market. Jeff asks Jensen to look after his new, young slave until he has "settled in". Jeff has a very healthy sexual appetite but likes to make sure his slaves are cared for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/73425.html?thread=25347281#t25347281) prompt over at the spnkink meme. This fic includes kinks like slavery (and thus all the dubcon that comes with it), cockwarming, (consensual) somnophilia, some pretty light exhibitionism/voyeurism, bondage, collaring, there's a leash somewhere in here, and that's not a complete list because this fic is not complete.
> 
> I checked the "Rape/non-con" box because of the slavery thing. That's the whole extent of the non-con in this fic so far. 
> 
> There's currently more of this fic posted over on the kink meme, but it's not complete over there either. Read it here, read it there, whatever you want - I'm just transferring here to make it easier when it's done. This version is betaed, so there's that.
> 
> Huge thank you to [Sara](http://weecesting.tumblr.com/) for being such a great beta and to [Sarah](http://samlikesboys.tumblr.com/) for encouraging me to take this prompt and basically cheerleading throughout the whole process. 
> 
> Also, thanks to [ash48](http://ash48.livejournal.com/) over on livejournal for the amazing prompt.

It’s cleaner than Jensen remembers, but then, he didn’t come from quite such a nice market. The crown’s coffers hadn’t exactly been overflowing, so Jeff had made do with what he had and bought Jensen at something of a bargain.

This new slave will most definitely _not_ be a bargain. Jensen’s already seen a half dozen boys and he can tell they’re not what Jeff’s looking for. Jeff hadn’t been exactly detailed with this request - “find me a replacement” - but Jensen’s known him for seven years and this facet of Jeff’s personality is perhaps the one Jensen knows best.

He’s looking for a kid a little more docile than he was - Jeff liked Jensen’s spark, liked that he didn’t necessarily always go Jeff’s way, but the king’s gotten older and he’s not looking to tame someone all over again.

Jeff likes them pretty, but that hasn’t been an issue here - the men are all young, soft and sweet. Maybe a little too sweet, now that Jensen’s watching them bat their eyelashes at the buyers. He needs someone with a backbone, someone who’ll tell Jeff what he needs, someone who can handle Jeff’s demands.

There’s a tall one among the slaves, coltish, but with a hint of definition to his muscles that holds promise. Jensen motions to one of the handlers and he brings the kid over. He’s not shackled - this isn’t some back alley trade, the kid’s not freshly captured - and he steps forward, shy but not necessarily meek.

“What’s your name?” Jensen asks, walking around to check the kid’s back for scars. It’s clear, miles of lightly tanned skin over not-yet-broad shoulders and a small waist. The muscles in his back are tight, like he’s struggling not to hunch his shoulders, and Jensen almost smiles.

“Jared, sir.” It’s barely a whisper and Jensen rethinks that ‘not meek’ theory. He lets his eyes travel down to the thin linen - intentionally translucent - covering the kid’s pert ass and his slim, well-shaped legs. Yeah, those will look good wrapped around Jeff’s waist.

Jensen walks back around to Jared’s front, holding out a hand to the handler, who hands him a small file. Eighteen years old, from good stock, family still together, virgin. Jensen frowns at that - Jeff will want this slave trained, but it’s not a deal breaker. No illnesses, no behavioral difficulties, literate. There’s a note scrawled in pencil at the bottom of the page and Jensen lips quirk when he makes it out. _Eats more than average_. It’s not the worst flaw. Sort of endearing, actually.

“Look at me,” Jensen instructs, resisting the urge to tip the kid’s chin up himself. Jared brings his gaze up and Jensen nearly grins. Pretty eyes. Jeff likes pretty eyes. “You have a problem with serving a male master, boy?”

Jared’s eyes widen but he shakes his head. Jensen raises an eyebrow and Jared blushes deliciously.

“No, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“It’s alright. Next time, try to remember to answer immediately.”

“Yes, sir.” There’s hope behind the chastised tone and Jensen nods to himself - smart enough to catch the ‘next time’.

It only takes a few more minutes, mostly questioning the handler and watching Jared’s reactions, before Jensen’s mind is made up. The kid’s practically perfect.

Jensen pays, signs, provides the king’s seal, and takes the kid home. He’d considered having him delivered, but you never know how rough the delivery handlers are going to be and if Jared’s going to have any bruises, Jensen knows Jeff will want to put them there himself.

Jeff’s not home, so Jensen has the carriage drop them in the back. Jared tried to keep his eyes downcast for the whole ride but Jensen caught his little glances out the window, his nervous fidgeting, the way his eyes grew wide when the palace came into view.

“You’ll meet your new master tonight. I’ll help you get ready,” Jensen says, watching as Jared opens and closes his mouth a few times before uttering a quiet “Yes, sir.” Jensen knows he must be dying to ask who it is - he didn’t mention the king by name and the handler didn’t comment on the seal - but Jared’s clearly desperate to please, because he doesn’t say another word.

Jensen instructs a servant to fill the tub and patiently waits for a crimson Jared to drop the linen pants, along with the shirt Jensen handed him before they left the market. He’s perfect enough for even Misha, who’s filling the bath, to take notice, which is saying something - picky is an understatement. Jensen doesn’t move, doesn’t avert his gaze, lets the kid tremble as he steps into the hot water and slowly lowers himself into it.

“Wash yourself,” Jensen says, handing Jared a bar of soap. He does it, carefully cleaning every inch, dipping his hair under when Jensen tells him to, looking like a wet puppy when he emerges. Jensen wishes Jeff were here to see it - the combination of ridiculous and incredibly sexy would have him smiling that smile, the one with laughter and heat behind his eyes, the one that says _Good boy_  and _I’m gonna make you scream later_  at the same time.

When Jared steps out again, skin soft and damp, hair curling at his ears and neck, Jensen hands him a towel and gestures to the clothes at the foot of the bed. They’re similar to what he was wearing at the market - white pants and a white shirt, soft shoes - except for one important addition. Jared’s collar is deep red, soft leather with a burnished silver buckle. He doesn’t touch it, obviously knows better than to just put it on himself.

Jeff won’t care if Jensen does the collaring, but Jensen figures it might mean something to the kid - collaring’s supposed to be a big deal, even if Jeff thinks these rituals are outdated and pointless, and Jared’s probably only going to have one of these in his life - so he just takes the thing and leads Jared out of the room.

The hallway is chilly in the early autumn evening, lit only by slitted windows and a torch here and there, but there’s a fine rug all along it and Jensen smiles to himself as Jared slows to appreciate one of the more elaborate tapestries. He probably expected to be housed in a less extravagant wing of the palace, and if Jared is as bright as Jensen thinks he is, he might not be too surprised when Jeff greets him as his new slave.

By the time they emerge from the fortified tower into the main hall, the sun is setting, the view spectacular as ever through the huge windows. Jeff, as the king, may have to sleep in - as he calls it - a goddamn cave, but the rest of the palace is open and well lit.

Jeff avoids the throne room at all costs - _not a fucking show pony, never get anything done in there_  - so Jensen doesn’t even bother taking Jared there. He heads for one of the private dining rooms.

Jeff’s just finishing up, taking a long pull from a plain wine glass in his hand. Jensen enters without bothering to knock. Jeff looks up, irritation dissolving into anticipation when he catches sight of Jensen. When Jared comes in behind Jensen, Jeff stands up to get a better look.

Jared stands still, hands loose at his sides, eyes downcast. Jensen sees him catch sight of the crown, feels a warm current of validation at the way Jared’s eyebrows don’t even lift. So he did guess.

“What’s your name, boy?” Jensen rolls his eyes at Jeff’s ‘King voice’ - false self-importance not quite covering the warm, comforting friendliness he always exudes.

“Jared, Your Majesty.”

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you.”

Jared looks up and Jensen can practically _feel_  the approval in Jeff’s eyes.

Jeff holds his serious face for all of ten seconds before breaking out into a grin, warm brown eyes crinkling at the corners, dimples behind salt and pepper scruff. Jared’s lips twitch involuntarily and Jensen has to look away to hide his smile - Jeff has that effect on people.

“You can call me sir, or Jeff in private, if you’d like.” Jeff takes a few steps to examine Jared from the back, sending Jensen an approving glance.

“Yes sir.”

“Quiet one, huh? That’s okay.” Jeff turns to Jensen. “Knew you’d find the perfect fit. Know me better than I do, after all these years. Tell me the details.”

Jeff walks back to his chair and collapses into it, kicking a foot up on the table and bringing his glass back to his lips. Jensen notices Jared’s gaze dart to the food piled high on the table. Jeff notices it too, and turns back to Jared with a twinkle in his eye.

“Hungry?”

“Yes sir,” Jared answers apologetically.

“C’mere, I’ll have someone bring you out a plate, you can eat while Jen and I talk.”

They both watch as Jared awkwardly hesitates before sitting at the table, quietly thanking Sandy when she brings him a plate and loads it up.

“Tell me,” Jeff says as Jared starts to eat with more enthusiasm than Jensen thinks he’s ever seen.

“Eighteen. Eats a lot. Literate. Virgin,” Jensen adds, and Jeff looks up from his contemplation of Jared practically inhaling his supper. “I know you don’t have time to train him. There are a number of accelerated courses available, or we could go with a private trainer if -”

“You can do it,” Jeff says, and Jensen has to beat back the impulse to let his jaw drop. “C’mon Jen, no one knows what I like better than you. And that way, Jared here won’t have to go all the way to some _school_ , and I can start reaping the benefits of your tutelage immediately.”

Jensen rolls his eyes at Jeff’s persuasive tone - he could just order Jensen to do it, his own collar’s still around his neck - but no, he has to make Jensen see that he’s right. He is right, though, it wouldn’t make sense to send Jared away to learn skills from someone who has no knowledge of Jeff’s personal tastes.

“Fine,” Jensen sighs. Jared’s fork stutters and Jensen nearly laughs. The kid’s eyes haven’t left his plate but Jensen’s not stupid; he can spot an eavesdropper a mile away - he _is_  a king’s personal slave, after all. It’s not surprising that his tone is shocking to Jared; not many slaves would address their masters like this.

Jeff deposits his empty glass on the table and stands with a groan. Jared jumps to his feet while Jensen just watches from his own chair. This is exactly the kind of formality Jeff calls ‘a waste of everyone’s damn time.’ Judging by Jeff’s smile, when Jared does it, it’s adorable.

“I take it you heard all that?” Jeff asks, and Jared nods with a blush. “Good. If I don’t want you to hear something, I won’t say it in front of you.” Jeff pauses to gauge Jared’s reaction. “You okay with what you heard?”

Jared manages a somewhat incredulous “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Jen won’t start tonight, there‘s no need to rush it. I expect you to have learned _something_  by tomorrow night, though.” Jeff turns to Jensen. “Surprise me.”

Jensen remembers the object in his hand just as Jeff is turning back to Jared.

“One more thing,” Jensen says, holding up the collar.

“Oh. Of course,” Jeff says, taking the collar from Jensen and turning to face Jared. “Do you accept me to be your master, until freedom or death or we hate each other and I sell you to a nice lady with cats?”

Jeff’s kidding, except he’s actually waiting for an answer and Jared doesn’t seem to get that. Jensen clears his throat and nods when Jared looks up.

“You gotta answer, kid,” Jeff says with a smile. “I don’t like owning people who don’t like me.”

“Yes sir. I accept.”

“Good,” Jeff says, and fastens the collar around Jared’s throat. The color looks good on his skin, the thick leather heavy and perfect on his slim neck. It looks right. Jeff turns back to Jensen. “You train this kid up and I’ll be taking yours off next.”

Jensen grins, fingers flying up to his own black collar. He’d picked it out himself a few years into his time with Jeff, as something of an anniversary present. _“Black’s boring, Jen. What about green, to go with your eyes?” “Some of us have this thing called taste, Jeff. Don’t worry about it, Kings don’t need it.”_

Jared’s long, slim fingers run over the buckle resting against his Adam’s apple, pressing lightly like he needs to make sure it’s real.

“Bed!” Jeff exclaims, and Jensen internally rolls his eyes. There’s supposed to be more to a collaring ritual, but he should have known Jeff would blow it off. Jeff tells Jensen goodnight, impresses upon Jared how welcome he is in the palace and that he’s to ask Jensen if he has any questions, and exits the room in a swirl of fine silk and furs, his heavy black boots squeaking on the stones outside.

Jensen checks if there are any leftovers from his master’s meal. Damn, already cleaned up. He’ll eat after he gets Jared settled, then.

Jensen brings Jared back to his room. It’s a nice, big room with a huge bed and the usual tiny windows that make this part of the palace dark and sometimes very cold. Jared’s fireplace already has a roaring fire going - Jensen’ll thank Misha for that later - and his bed is turned down for him.

“You’ll probably sleep in Jeff’s room more often than this one, once you’re ready. He doesn’t like an unwilling participant, though, so if you want to you can always come back here.”

Jensen shows Jared his pajamas and informs him that he’ll be naked when he’s spending the night with Jeff. His regular clothes are in a dresser, and they range from plain linen to leather trousers and silk shirts.

“You may remove your collar to sleep, unless Jeff instructs you not to. Sometimes he likes seeing a mark of his property, but most of the time he doesn’t care that much. If you’re not sure, you can ask. He prefers you to know what he likes, but if you don’t, it’ll be because I haven’t done my job. Don’t worry about any of it tonight,” Jensen adds as he sees Jared starting to fidget nervously again, his lower lip disappearing between white teeth. “Just get some rest, and we’ll start on your training tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.” Jared says, pulling on the soft pajamas and turning to his bed. Jensen can’t help a twinge of envy - he’s not done with the day yet, but the growing ache behind his eyes and the crick in his neck tell him he should be. Jared’s just standing there, not moving toward the bed.

“Did you need something else?” Jensen asks, careful to keep his irritation out of his tone.

“My - my collar, sir, I’ll need you to...”

Oh, right. Jared thinks they follow that rule too.

“You have permission to remove and don your collar yourself, Jared.” That gets him another wide-eyed raised eyebrow but Jensen just nods encouragingly, staying until Jared slips under the blanket, collar placed on the bedside table, and curls up on his side, a hand tucked under his chin.

His eyes are shut but there’s a little worry line on his forehead, his hand clenched under his chin, and Jensen stands there until it all smooths out and Jared’s snoring lightly, body uncurling to sprawl under the blanket.

  
***


	2. Chapter 2

They’ve finished breakfast, Jeff long gone to the dreaded throne room to meet with some visiting lords, and Jared and Jensen are walking around the palace grounds. Jensen considered having this discussion in the bedroom, but he thought that might make it all a little too real for Jared.

“You’ll always be allowed to get off,” Jensen states, figuring that might be a reason for the apprehension behind the kid’s eyes. “Sometimes he even takes his pleasure by giving pleasure. He is a king though, and he has some kingly tastes.”

Jared just looks confused.

“He’ll like you on your knees sometimes. Not subservient, just submissive. He’ll like you to suck him in the morning - it’s his favorite way to wake up, makes sure he’s in a good mood all morning - and he likes you to be ready to be fucked anytime. Not yet,” Jensen adds at the spark of panic behind Jared’s eyes. “When he starts fucking you. For the first few times, I’ll prep you beforehand. After that, you can wear a plug.”

“A plug...” Jared breathes, and from his face Jensen can tell he’s not sure what it means.

“It’s what it sounds like. Jeff ordered some very nice ones for you. They’ll keep you open for him, and you’ll get used to it.”

“Yes sir.”

“You _can_  call me Jensen,” Jensen reminds him, and Jared just  scuffs his boot into the ground. “Do you have any questions yet?”

“Yes,” Jared starts, voice barely there. He clears his throat, shaking his bangs out of his eyes, and tries again. “Yes, sir. What are the punishments here? How - how many lashes for disobedience?”

Smart kid. Jensen remembers it being strange,  finding yourself in a place with few obvious rules or limits. Better to find out the consequences now than to walk into it unprepared later.

“No whipping. Jeff doesn’t like it.” That’s an understatement. “Obedience is learned, and if you can’t learn it Jeff will sell you. He’ll make sure you get a good owner, but trust me, you won’t find one better than Jeff, so try to learn, alright?”

“Yes, sir,” Jared says eagerly, relief written all over his face. Jensen wonders why he asked; the kid doesn’t seem likely to disobey his master - seems desperate to please, actually.

They walk in silence for a moment before Jensen decides Jared’s ready to talk about specifics.

“I take it they taught you a few skills before you were sold?”

“Yes sir. I can suck cock, although I’ve never done it on a real person. I can pleasure someone with my hands, as well.”

Jensen waits for the rest, and almost laughs when that’s it.

“Well, it’s a start. We’ll probably have to have you warm up on the whole cocksucking thing - if I know Jeff, he’ll want your mouth tonight. He’ll probably want you to start taking on some cockwarming duties soon.”

At Jared’s blank face, Jensen elaborates. “It’s exactly what it sounds like - you keep his cock in your mouth or your ass for him, sometimes when you’re alone, sometimes when you’re in front of people. Makes a good impression on the lords, and Jeff loves it.”

Jensen turns to check Jared’s reaction and is pleased to see that he’s not panicking. There’s a nice blush working its way down from his cheeks to his neck, and as Jensen trails his eyes even lower, Jared shifts momentarily like he’s going to find a subtle way to hide his erection. Jensen just smiles.

“That’s a good sign. Jeff likes an enthusiastic partner; you’ll please him most if you like what you’re doing.” Jared doesn’t say anything, scuffs his boot again and Jensen thinks they might as well take advantage of the kid’s arousal to get the next part out of the way. “Are you up for showing me what you’ve learned so far?”

Jared nods at the ground and pushes out a shaky “Yes sir”.

***

The bedroom is cool and dark, light filtering in through wispy curtains over narrow windows. They left their boots and jackets at the door, and when Jensen takes a seat on the bed, Jared folds himself down to his knees on the rug in front of him. Jensen nods approvingly at Jared’s position - kneeling loose and easy, thighs parted but not completely spread. He’s still at least half hard, breathing quick and shallow, though his trembling fingers make Jensen hesitate to assume it’s from arousal and not fear.

“You ready?” Jensen checks, and Jared nods before quickly correcting himself.

“Yes sir, I’m ready. Should I - ?” Jared asks, gesturing to the fastenings of Jensen’s pants.

“Yes. You’ll always undress Jeff, unless he asks you not to. I’m not sure if he’s lazy or he just likes watching someone else do it, but -” Jensen cuts off as Jared’s fingers, surprising deft for all their shakiness, unbuckle his belt and open his pants.

Jensen’s more than a little hard - alright, he’s so hard it almost hurts; there’s a sweet, innocent young man on his knees in front of him, about to demonstrate to Jensen everything he knows about sucking cock and _blushing_  like this is the most embarrassed he’s ever been. Jensen has to remind himself to think of Jeff, what Jeff would like, how this kid is going to please Jeff.

Jared starts with a kitten lick to the tip of Jensen’s cock, pink tongue poking out in a gentle touch that quickly turns into a desperate, open-mouthed kiss against the head. He trails sucking kisses and a firm, wet tongue down the underside of Jensen’s cock, licking a stripe back up to engulf the head in his mouth.

“Good,” Jensen gasps as Jared sinks down on his cock, inch after inch disappearing past pink lips. “Jeff likes a tease sometimes, especially in the mornings, but - most days he’ll probably want you to get straight to it.”

Jared hums, presumably to indicate he’s heard, but all it does is send white spots dancing before Jensen’s eyes.

“Look up,” Jensen murmurs as Jared starts to bob his head. “He likes you to watch him while you do this.”

Jared’s eyes immediately dart up to catch on Jensen’s. He’s got this intense, determined look on his face, like this is gonna be the best goddamn blowjob anyone’s ever had and Jensen’s starting to think he’s right. It’s wet, just this side of sloppy, and his mouth so fucking _hot_ , taking Jensen all the way to the back of his throat and swallowing around him like it’s nothing.

Jensen has to clear his throat before speaking, a tightness in his thighs and low in his belly growing with every stroke.

“Jeff likes it when you play with his balls, too. A little rough.”

Jared immediately brings a hand up to comply, rolling and tugging them between his fingers while Jensen bites his lip and tells himself that given Jeff’s stamina, he’d better shove that impending orgasm down and find out how long Jared can go.

That plan holds for less than two minutes, the time it takes for Jensen to let his fingers card through Jared’s silky hair and give a gentle experimental thrust. Jared moans, tilting his head back to take Jensen impossibly deeper and every last crumb of resolve Jensen had dissolves into shallow thrusts and blinding pleasure every time the head of his cock pushes into the tight clutch of Jared’s throat until he’s gripping Jared’s hair and coming.

Jensen’s toes are still uncurling and he’s struggling not to collapse back on the bed and pass out when he manages to pry his eyes open. Jared’s still kneeling, cheeks dark, hair messy and lips reddened, his cock tenting his soft pants. His hands are curled into fists on his thighs and his eyes are scrunched shut. There’s a muscle twitching in his jaw and the sight sends a twist of worry through Jensen’s belly.

“You okay?” he asks, reaching a hand to brush some of the hair out of Jared’s face. Once it’s there, he can’t help trailing his fingertips down Jared’s jaw, across his cheek to his push the pads of his fingers against Jared’s abused lips. The shiver that runs through Jared has Jensen drawing his hand back and repeating his question.

“Yes - yes sir. I was. Um. I was trying not to...” Jared trails off, gesturing down at his cock and the growing damp spot surrounding the head. Jensen breathes.

“Remember how I said you could always get off? This counts as part of always,” Jensen tells him, amused. Jared’s hand twitches but he doesn’t do it, just peeks up at Jensen through his lashes.

“But I haven’t asked for permission, sir.”

“I’m giving you it. And Jeff won’t like it if you always ask. Do it sometimes, when he’s in a toppy mood.” At Jared’s confused blink, Jensen smiles. “If he starts manhandling you, ordering you around. He’ll be nice about it, and if you don’t like it you can tell him, but he’ll really like it if you start asking him for permission to come when he’s like that.”

Jared nods, eyes fluttering shut like he’s memorizing the words while his hand drops to grind a palm against his cock. After a brief - but very enjoyable, in Jensen’s opinion - moment, he seems to realize what he’s doing and freezes, eyes flying open.  

“Every once in a while, Jeff’s going to want to watch you get yourself off,” Jensen says conversationally, like Jared’s not staring at him with that caught-red-handed look. “Why don’t you show me?”

“Yes sir,” Jared sighs, hand already moving over his cock, fingers cupping and playing over the length before tugging his pants open. His cock slips free to curve up towards his belly, blood-dark and heavy and so fucking _wet_  at the tip that Jensen’s mouth starts to water.

Jensen’s about to remind Jared to look at him when the kid looks up, the focused intensity in his eyes replaced by glassy pleasure. Jensen can’t decide which looks better on him.

Jared can’t seem to sit still, squirming and rolling his hips up, sliding his cock through his precome-slick fist. For all his awkwardness, he’s sort of graceful like this, lost to the sensations rolling through him, sensuality completely unaffected in a way that’s both thrilling and endearing.

He comes after only a handful of strokes, pulsing come over his fist and curling in over himself with a wounded sound that has Jensen’s arousal spiking right back up. He pushes it away long enough to reach for the fresh washcloth and bowl of clean water on the bedside table, cleaning Jared and himself up with quick, efficient strokes.

“I should probably warn you, Jeff might last a lot longer than I did,” Jensen says, keeping the mild embarrassment out of his voice.  _I’d like to see him try_ , he thinks privately, lips quirking at the picture that thought paints behind his eyelids. It wouldn’t be the first time Jeff’s asked him to watch; sometimes he feels like showing off his - considerable, in Jensen’s opinion - skill and Jensen gets an evening of sitting in a comfortable chair by the bed as Jeff pounds into whatever young man happens to have begged pretty enough to bag himself a night with the king. Jensen won’t deny enjoying those nights. Jeff may not like being a showman in the throne room, but the bedroom is a different story entirely.

Jared’s quiet, sex-rough voice pulls him out of his thoughts.

“Yes sir. I can go for longer as well.” Jared’s eyes widen comically as he hears what he just said. “I mean, my mouth. I can use my mouth for longer. I’m not - “

Jensen suppresses a laugh and pulls Jared to his feet, tucking him into his pants and fastening them for him.

“It’s okay. You did very well, Jared. Jeff will be very pleased with you.” Jared blushes at the praise - kid blushes at everything, makes Jensen want to pet him like a goddamn puppy - and mumbles out a “thank you sir,” that almost gets lost in the loud growl of his stomach.

“Lunchtime?” Jensen asks with a teasing smile, and turns to head down to the kitchens. Jared follows him with an excited eagerness that has Jensen grinning all over again.

***

Jeff’s in a bad mood - bad enough to have yelled at Misha, which earned him a smack upside the head from Tom two minutes later and dirty looks from everyone for the ten minutes it took for him to swallow his damn pride and go apologize. When he remembers he has dinner with the goddamn Royal Envoy from Alveus, he lets out a frustrated groan loud enough to be heard in the stables. The guy’s a prick who won’t take kindly to Jeff rescheduling, so he can’t even blow it off and go play with his new slave. He briefly considers having Jared blow him during dinner - the look on that goddamn stuck-up diplomat’s face would almost be worth it - but Jared deserves Jeff’s full attention for this. Also, Jeff wants to take all kinds of time with it.

He does have time for a quick chat with Jensen while the diplomats are arriving, so he sits back in his chair and listens to Jensen outline what Jared does and doesn’t know, how sucking cock is very definitively in the “know” column, and that Jared will be in Jeff’s bed when he’s done with dinner. Jeff groans and shifts in his seat - the image of Jared blowing Jensen, the way Jensen gets so fucking into it, eyes and cheeks going dark while he rolls his hips with that almost feline grace - _fuck_ , Jeff really shouldn’t be hard for this meeting.

And Jared’ll be lying in Jeff’s bed. Naked, because Jensen knows Jeff like the back of his hand and the thought of Jared wearing nothing but his collar, lying in Jeff’s bed, _waiting_ , knowing what Jeff’s about to do to him - fuck, there’s no way Jeff’s going to make it through this dinner.

He manages, because he’s the king and he’s a professional and if the fact that he’s hard the whole time just makes him that tiny bit snippier with his guests, well, they were dicks anyway. By the time Jeff wraps it up and gets them out of his sight, he has to take a moment to cool himself off - a quick dip in the royal bath house does the trick. He’s clean and not quite so hard when he finally opens the door to his bedroom.

Jared’s kneeling in the center of the bed, hands on his spread thighs, collar gleaming in the soft light of the bedside oil lamp. He doesn’t say anything as Jeff shuts the door behind him and walks around to stand beside the bed, but Jeff can see his lower lip disappearing between his teeth, the way his fingers twitch like he wants to move them. He’s half hard, and as Jeff makes no secret of slowly looking over every inch of Jared’s body, his arousal grows until his cock is curving up to brush against his belly.

“Are you ready to give me your mouth tonight, Jared?” Jeff speaks softly, trying not to spook Jared and is pleased to see that the slave doesn’t jump or flinch. He does bob his throat in a nervous swallow before answering, though - just nervous enough that Jeff can enjoy it, not nervous enough that he even thinks about backing off.

“Yes sir,” comes the whispered answer, and Jeff smiles at him.

“Good. Why don’t you come here and undress me?” It’s phrased like a question but spoken like anything but. Jared immediately complies, sliding off the bed to remove Jeff’s simple doublet and shirt, dropping to his knees to unlace Jeff’s boots. Jeff steps out of them and again out of his breeches when Jared’s nimble fingers unlace them as well.

Every minute brush of soft skin against Jeff has him itching to grab Jared, toss him to the bed and shove into him - damn, he’s gotten far too used to the way Jensen can take anything Jeff can dish out - but he lets Jared set the pace, lets him step back for Jeff to lie back against the headboard and watch passively as Jared crawls up onto the bed to settle between Jeff’s knees.

Jared places a hand on Jeff’s hip, feather-light like he’s not sure he’s allowed, and hesitates. Jeff grins wolfishly at him before glancing between Jared’s mouth and his own thickening cock, a wordless command to which Jared complies immediately, head dipping down to press an eager, wet mouth to the base of Jeff’s cock and _fuck_ , that kind of unquestioning obedience does something to Jeff.

“Good boy,” Jeff groans, bringing a hand up to hover above Jared’s head. He doesn’t touch - doesn’t want to guide Jared this time, just wants to see what the kid will do.

Jared teases, light licks and gentle fingers alternating with hard, sucking kisses to the shaft before he finally, finally makes his way up to the head. He lifts his eyes to meet Jeff’s and doesn’t look away as he slides the very tip of his tongue around the crown, ticklish sensation near-overwhelming and Jeff is finding it harder than he could have imagined not to just grab Jared’s hair and slam his cock down the kid’s throat.

  
When Jared drops down for another pass down the shaft, running his tongue back and forth over the underside, Jeff has the odd thought that this is Jensen’s doing. _Jeff likes to be teased_. He can practically hear Jensen’s voice. He’s right, of course, Jeff does like it - he just wouldn’t have told the kid that himself. The thought that having Jen train Jared is a shining example of why Jeff is a great king and he deserves some kind of medal for it is eclipsed by the sensation of Jared’s open mouth, millimeters away from closing over the head of Jeff’s cock, hot, humid breath engulfing every inch of skin like a touch that has Jeff straining not to push forward.

Jared keeps his eyes open and on Jeff’s as he sucks him down, but Jeff can’t help slamming his shut, head dropping back on the pillows because Jensen was right - Jared is really, _really_  good at this. His mouth is somehow generous and tight, wet and soft and sealed around him just right as he slides smoothly down, not stopping until his nose is pressed to the wiry curls at the base and the head of Jeff’s cock is caught in the tightness of Jared’s throat, muscle clenching as Jared swallows around him.

Jared pulls back all the way, until his lips are closed and pressed against the head of his cock, before sliding back down, keeping his mouth nice and tight as Jeff’s cock pushes through all that resistance. It’s an amazing sensation, has Jeff’s hands nearly shaking with the need to fuck into it, but he holds himself back, watches Jared rise up and down, not nearly so far back now, just fucking his mouth down over Jeff’s cock as deep as he can over and over.

Jared adds a twist of his tongue and brings a hand up to cup Jeff’s balls and Jeff curses, meets Jared’s wet eyes and gathers his voice back.

  
“Good boy, being so good for me, God kid your fucking _mouth_.”

Jared’s eyes flutter shut for half a second and Jeff sees his back arch, sees the way his hips shift.

“You like that? Like when I tell you how good you’re being for me, ‘cause you are baby, you’re doing so good, fuckin’ perfect mouth on my cock, can’t wait to see you swallow it all up, bet you look so good with my come on your lips.”

Jared whimpers and moves his mouth faster, smooth, undulating waves of motion as he fucks himself on Jeff’s cock and tugs on his balls. It feels like pleasure’s being pulled down from his fingertips to his cock, and Jeff has time to think _I’m gonna have to buy Jensen something pretty_  before he’s digging his heels into the soft bedding and pulsing down Jared’s throat, shifting himself back just far enough that the last few drops land across Jared’s mouth.

Post-orgasm haze settles over Jeff like a blanket as he watches Jared’s pink tongue dart out to collect those few stray drops into his mouth. The kid is red-faced and messy-haired, eyes heavy-lidded, cock hard and wet and Jeff could swear he can practically _see_  it throbbing. It’s enough to have arousal slipping back into his bloodstream, enough to send an excited thrill through him as he decides how he wants to see Jared come.

Jared is panting and pleading little whines keep escaping his lips, hips rolling against nothing. Jeff grins and wraps his hands around those sharp hipbones, gets Jared straddling one of his thighs and pushes a hand flat against the small of Jared's back until his cock is pressed against the thick muscle of Jeff’s leg.

“Like this,” he murmurs, bringing his hand up to tug at Jared’s collar. “Get yourself off like this, wanna see you rub off against me.”

Jared makes a needy sound and obeys, back arching to get as much friction as he can, cock sliding through a mess of precome. Jeff pushes his thigh up, snug against Jared’s spread legs and watches him move, uninhibited and unashamedly desperate, thrusts growing frantic as he gets close. Jeff pulls on his collar again, bringing his lips to Jared’s ear.

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty when you’re like this, can’t wait to see you ride my cock.”

It’s enough to have Jared trembling and coming all over Jeff’s leg, and, with a few last thrusts through his own come, he collapses on his side. He moves almost immediately, though, reaching for the washcloth on the bedside table, cleaning Jeff up with shaking hands, trying to take care of his master like a good slave.

Despite his good intentions, he nearly drops the cloth twice and finally Jeff takes it out of his hands and finishes up, gathering Jared against his side. Jared curls up against him and lays his head on Jeff’s chest, breathing still not evened out, while Jeff smoothes a hand down his warm sweat-damp back.

“You did very well, Jared,” Jeff murmurs, and Jared snuffles, burrowing closer.

“Thank you sir,” comes the muffled reply, Jared’s voice low and sleepy, but definitely pleased.

“You wanna sleep here with me?” Jeff asks needlessly; Jared’s already half-asleep but he nods against Jeff’s side. Jeff watches him drift quickly into sleep, face smoothing out to make him look even younger, more vulnerable. Jeff waits until he’s completely out to take the collar off him, placing it on the side table and settling in for deep, satisfied sleep.

*** 

Jensen didn’t get the whole day with Jared, of course - he’s going to be officially taking over the position of Jeff’s Steward when he’s freed, and he’s already doing half the job as it is - overseeing every other servant in the place is exactly as much work as it sounds like.

That doesn’t mean he didn’t check up on the kid. He turned Jared loose after lunch with instructions to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t get in anyone’s way. Jensen walked in on him in the library, reading on the floor, floppy hair falling over his face, back a smooth, graceful curve.

Two hours later, Jensen came around the side of the stable and caught sight of Jared in the kennel, half covered in mud, throwing sticks for one of the old mutts Jeff insists on keeping - _they’re not a waste of space, Jensen, they’re dogs, pedigree or not_. Jensen has to admit that anything that can bring such a wide smile to Jared’s face isn’t a waste of anything.

Jensen showed Jared where the bath house was, explained that Misha would draw him up a bath in his own room if he asked nicely but that everyone generally used the public baths on a daily basis. After dinner, he deposited a nervous Jared in Jeff’s room and went back to his office to finish going over some budget changes for the kitchens - Chad, head of kitchen staff, has been hounding him for weeks about some sugar crisis, which Jensen is unfortunately starting to suspect may involve some kind of practical joke of Misha’s that’s gotten out of hand.

He finishes up just after one in the morning and decides to check on Jared, just in case. When he finds the slave’s room empty, he can’t resist opening the adjoining door to Jeff’s room. They’re both asleep, Jeff on his back, blanket thrown off his chest, one arm over his eyes, snoring gently in that way that makes Jensen smile fondly. Jared’s at his side, an arm slung over Jeff’s torso, face pressed against Jeff’s chest.

Peaceful’s a good look on them both, and Jensen quietly closes the door to head back to his own room, ignoring the little twinge of something not entirely pleasant somewhere below his ribcage.

  
***


	3. Chapter 3

Jared’s still in Jeff’s bed when Jensen comes in that morning - Jeff’s long gone, but Jared is strewn out across the middle, arms and legs spread, hair tousled and lips still swollen and red. Jensen guesses he woke Jeff up with his mouth, as suggested, and thinks if the whistling he heard coming from the throne room is anything to go by, he did a pretty damn good job of it.

“Jared,” Jensen murmurs, reaching out a hand to shake one bare, sleep-warm shoulder. “It’s time to get up, man.”

Jared snuffles and turns onto his side, facing away from Jensen. Jensen’s gaze slides down his bare neck, the elegant curve of his spine, the fascinating dips at the small of his back. And of course, because Jared is lying on top of the sheets instead of under them, Jensen’s eyes follow their path down over Jared’s ass, tight and round and down, over long, sculpted legs and his right foot dangling off the bed. Jensen has to shake off the odd urge to climb into the bed and fall asleep curled around the kid.

Instead, he shakes him again, a little rougher this time.

“Jared. Get up, it’s past ten and you’re probably starving.”

Jared groans and blinks up at Jensen, eyes widening when he realizes where he is.

“Sorry sir, sorry, I must’ve fallen asleep after...” Jared trails off, blush blooming over his cheeks as he lifts his fingers to touch his abused lips.

“It’s fine, Jeff doesn’t need you now. I thought we could do more training this afternoon, if you’re up for it, but I just came up to make sure you were alright?” Jensen doesn’t mean to end that sentence on a question but Jared just looks so _sleepy_  and he’s moving too slow for Jensen’s liking as he twists himself to kneel up on the bed, turning into the sparse sunlight. Jensen’s eyes immediately fall to the dark splotches of blue and purple on his left hip, stepping closer to examine them.

“He said he wasn’t going to fuck you yet,” Jensen says, voice a little tighter than he’d like. Jeff knows better than this. Jared looks down, surprised.

“Oh! No, sir, that’s not - he didn’t - he -” Jared cuts himself off, face deepening to a mildly alarming shade of pink as his cock starts to harden between his thighs, right there only inches from Jensen’s face.

The shift in the air is almost palpable, something Jensen can’t begin to resist and why not - he’s Jared’s trainer, after all, he should know these things. Jensen takes a step back and waits until Jared meets his eye.

“Would you like to tell me about last night, Jared? So I know what kind of training you still need?”

Jared bites his lip and nods, twisting the sheet between fidgety fingers before he drops them to his sides.

“I - I did what you said, I sucked his cock and I think he liked it, I mean he did, he said I pleased him, and then he - he had me...” Jared breaks off, not shy, just... searching. Like he doesn’t know what to call whatever he did, and fuck if that doesn’t send a hot thrill through Jensen. They’re having Jared do things he doesn’t even have a name for. “He had me ride his thigh, sir. Until I came.”

 _Fuck_. Sometimes Jensen thinks Jeff’s kind of a genius. Must’ve been amazing, watching Jared move over him, watching him get himself off against Jeff’s thigh like that, no hands, just his own fucking body. Jeff’s big hands on one of those perfect little hips, gripping him hard enough to - apparently - leave bruises - though if Jensen knows Jeff, he probably let Jared do all the work, let him show Jeff how he likes it.

“We should go,” Jensen says abruptly, remembering what he came up here for and more importantly, what his goddamn job is. “You need breakfast, and I have work to do.”

Jensen somehow manages to get Jared back in his collar, waits for him to get dressed - it takes slightly longer than he is necessary, Jensen thinks as he leans against the wall outside Jared’s room, trying not to imagine Jared getting himself off in there, sitting on the edge of the bed or kneeling on the floor - and fuck, Jensen knows exactly what that looks like now, a fact which is really not helping in the slightest.

Jensen leaves Jared in the kitchen and goes for a long, incredibly frustrating walk that ends with him standing in the doorway to one of the barns, asking Tom where he can find Chris. The two of them run the various stables, albeit in very different ways - Tom is a responsible and hardworking man who runs everything with efficiency and organization, whereas Chris is essentially a grouchy asshole that no dares to fire because he’s about a thousand times better with horses than anyone else. He’s also exactly the kind of friend Jensen needs when he’s like this.

Chris takes one look at Jensen and gets him a horse. They don’t talk, aside from the occasional “left” or “don’t loosen your reins like that you moron”, and Jensen is grateful that Chris doesn’t even make a pretense of slowing to greet the only other people they see on the road - that visiting diplomat that Jeff hates, out for a stroll through the woods with one of the footmen for company, staring Jensen and Chris down like he owns the damn place. It feels good to be rude for once.

They don’t have time for a long ride, but getting away from the palace like this clears Jensen’s head enough that when he leaves Chris and heads to the bath house, he’s managed to remind himself that he’s perfectly capable of focusing on his duties and getting the job done without getting overwhelmed by the need to fuck his master’s pretty new slave. Besides, he’s _allowed_  to fuck him. Hell, it’s part of his _job description_  now. No need to get all twisted up about it.

Lunch is quick and the afternoon is spent dealing with Chad’s missing records - every single sheaf of paper recording the rations for troops stationed within and around the castle is gone, just _vanished_  and Chad insists it wasn’t him. There are knots of tension taking root at the base of Jensen’s neck when Chris barges into the kitchens, livid, trailing an unhappy Tom. Apparently, Alveus’s Royal Asshole had something of an accident, resulting in a third of Jeff’s knights’ horses being loose around the forest.

Chris is not pleased.

“It’s like they’re trying to provoke us, Jen.”

“They’re dicks. That whole fucking government is made up of dicks, that’s it.”

“Well, thanks for that lovely image. C’mon, we better get this crap taken care of.”

 

***

 

Jared’s waiting in his room when Jensen’s done, naked, collared and freshly bathed. It’s really not a bad sight to be greeted with after the afternoon he’s had.

“You know what we’re doing today?” Jensen asks while he kicks off his boots and hangs his jacket. Jared nods uncertainly.

“Tell me,” Jensen orders, coming to stand  by the bed.

“I’m - you’re going to fuck me,” Jared says quietly, eyeing the glass bottle sitting next to the usual bowl and washcloth.

“That’s right,” Jensen says. “Think you’re ready for it?”

It’s not the same as asking permission and Jensen feels a little thrill at that fact, at the knowledge that Jared will do what Jensen says regardless. Jensen’s not planning on fucking Jared unless he says yes, of course, but the thought is there.

“Yes, sir.” Jared hesitates before speaking again. “May I ask something?”

“Shoot.”

“Will His Majesty be fucking me tonight as well?” Jared asks, and there’s real worry in his voice, instead of the usual eager-to-please nervousness.

“No. Not unless you ask him to. We’ll give you a day or two to recover if you need it,” Jensen answers, gratified to see Jared’s face smooth into a relieved smile. The kid should really smile more often, Jensen thinks, contemplating what kinds of things he could get Jeff to do if he had those dimples. Jared’s smile falters after a minute and Jensen realizes he’s just _staring_. “Right. So, I’ll start you off with my fingers, and then we’ll work our way up. Sound good?”

God, he’s making it sound like business. Maybe that’s for the best. Jared shifts nervously, looking around himself for a moment before nodding.

“How do you want me, sir?”

Ignoring the heat flooding him at the words, Jensen thinks about it. If he puts Jared on his knees, it might hurt less, but Jensen wants to be able to gauge every reaction. Wants to see how Jared’s going to blush when Jensen has his fingers in him, whether he bites his lip or closes his eyes.

“On your back. Hold your knees up by your chest, legs spread.”

Jared complies, nearly tipping over as he arranges himself. Jensen waits until he’s settled with his head resting on a pillow, hands white-knuckled and tight on the backs of his thighs as he holds himself open. His chest is rising and falling rapidly, cock lying half hard against his belly, cheeks already growing pink when Jensen comes to kneel beside him.

He doesn’t touch right away, just lets his eyes roam over Jared, drifting from his wet open mouth to the nervously bobbing column of his throat, down over the lean muscle of his chest and stomach, all the way down to watch where his cock is slowly but surely filling.

It twitches when Jensen let his gaze fall on it and he nearly smiles - maybe he should be reassuring the kid, trying to make him comfortable with gentle touches but there’s something about the way Jared squirms when Jensen just watches him, the way Jared gets hard when Jensen makes him sit still, makes him expose himself and wait for Jensen to decide what to do with him. Jensen thinks maybe Jared likes the embarrassment, the discomfort of being at Jensen’s mercy.

Jared’s skin is surprisingly warm under Jensen’s palm when he finally slides a hand down his thigh. Jared jumps at the touch - maybe Jensen left him hanging a little too long - but he stops squirming and relaxes as Jensen strokes over his skin with long, soothing touches. He pulls away just long enough to strip and grab the glass bottle of oil before coming back to slide both hands down the inside of Jared’s thighs, stopping just short of touching Jared’s cock.

Jared’s hard and close enough for Jensen to feel the heat pouring off all that flushed-red skin and Jensen hesitates, wants to mouth at it, just for a second. He shouldn’t, because Jeff won’t, but God, he wants to hear what kinds of sounds he could pull from Jared’s throat like that.

Jensen's the one who'll be prepping Jared though, so he gets to do that part his way. That means long, slow licks over Jared's hole, stopping to squeeze his thighs and remind him to relax before delving back in, deeper, slipping just the tip of his tongue inside. It's tighter than Jensen can believe, and when he gets a finger inside, silky smooth heat grips him hard enough to draw a groan.

Jensen plays with Jared, alternating between tongue, finger, and both until Jared is panting audibly above him, sweat starting to dampen his skin, quiet hushed moans turned into outright whimpers. Jensen pulls away just long enough to slick up his fingers and pauses to watch the way Jared's staring down at him, eyes glassy and dark, hair a mess like he's been tossing his head, lips bitten red.

The first finger sinks in smooth and easy and Jensen doesn't wait long before slipping in a second, sitting back to watch Jared's face as he does. The kid looks _wrecked_ , muscles in his stomach and thighs twitching with the effort of holding still, cock red and leaking all over his stomach. There's a fine tremor moving through him and Jensen waits until his body adjusts, until Jared relaxes just a fraction of an inch, before moving his hand, pulling his fingers almost all the way out before sliding them back in, slow, pressing the pads of his fingers up until he finds Jared's prostate.

He figures he should have seen it coming, given how responsive Jared's been so far, but he's still surprised by the way Jared's body goes taut like a wire, back curved, head shoved back against the pillow. Jensen scissors his fingers, pushing away the temptation to rub at Jared's prostate to see if he can get him to come like that - next time Jensen preps him, Jeff will want Jared hard and desperate, not pliant from an orgasm with Jensen.

Three fingers are more of a challenge, though Jared doesn't protest beyond a soft whimper and a crease between his brows, enough to have Jensen hesitating for all of a second. When Jensen manages to push them all the way to the last knuckle, he rewards Jared with another brush to his prostate and has to grip the base of his own cock at the way Jared tries to buck against him.

“Sorry,” Jared whispers when he settles back down. His voice is a breathy rasp, broken like he’s already coming apart. Jensen shushes him, soothes him with a kiss to the nearest part he can find - his thigh - and slowly twists his fingers, spreading them as much as he can while he draws them out and presses back in a few times.

Jensen pulls his fingers out and slicks himself up, giving himself no more than a couple of strokes - he feels like he’s been teetering on the edge for hours, like he’s been wanting this for days. Jared’s hole is wet and deeper pink than when they started, but already tiny again when Jensen presses the head of his cock to it - light, not pushing in yet, just a gentle kiss. Jensen looks up to find Jared’s eyes screwed shut, his chest pushed out and stomach concave as he holds his breath. Part of him wants to shove inside now, sudden, push all the air out of Jared’s lungs and see if he can take it.

Instead, he strokes his free hand up Jared’s side and waits for the kid to open his eyes.

“You good?”

Jared nods tightly and Jensen figures that’s as close to relaxed as he’s going to get, so he presses forward, eyes dropping to watch the head of his cock slowly disappear. It’s hot and almost too tight and Jensen doesn’t stop until he’s buried to the hilt.

“I’ll be a little gentler than Jeff,” Jensen rambles, eyes squeezed shut, just to give himself something to _do_  so he doesn’t start blindly thrusting. “He’s generally pretty rough, but I’m sure you can take it.” _I’ll bet you’ll take it beautifully_.

Jared just whimpers, but he’s starting to relax, body accepting the intrusion so Jensen draws back, starts up a hard, steady rhythm, mind scrabbling to imagine how Jeff would do this, trying hard to ignore the way Jared’s clenching and unclenching around him, the way his hips are rocking up to meet Jensen’s.

"Jeff won't always try to get you off while he fucks you,” Jensen pants, but he lets himself change the angle anyway, lets his cock brush against Jared’s prostate just to feel his body clamp down, teeth sinking into his lower lip.

Jensen can see Jared struggling to keep his eyes open, to pay attention, and he aims another sharp jab at Jared's prostate, briefly wondering whether Jeff will bother. Sometimes he doesn't, lets Jensen take care of his own pleasure while he uses his property.

"Won’t always fuck you like this either,” Jensen grits out, punctuating the statement with a long, hard thrust, rhythm shot to hell. “He'll fuck you on your knees, from behind, he'll make you ride him. Maybe - _fuck_  maybe he’ll make you ride him on the throne.”

Jensen’s pretty sure Jared’s not even listening anymore. He’s writhing and twisting, trying to get that angle back and Jensen can’t stop himself from giving it to him, shifting a little and watching as Jared struggles not to come.

“Make yourself come.” It’s not what Jensen expected to say but the relieved moan that pours from Jared’s mouth as he drops a hand to his cock twists something up in Jensen, has him shifting to let Jared’s legs hang over his shoulders so he can get closer, practically folding Jared in half.

There’s just enough room between them for Jared's big hand to wrap around his cock and Jensen staves off his own orgasm just long enough to watch Jared lose it, watch his mouth open in a silent howl as he arches and comes, body drawn so tight Jensen can’t _breathe_.

Jensen barely has the presence of mind to pull out before he’s coming onto the sheets with pulse after pulse of bone-melting pleasure, eyes still fixed on Jared, on the way his fist is still moving over his cock, hips pumping the last few drops onto his belly.

They both go boneless at nearly the same time, Jared’s legs falling back to the bed and Jensen crumpling onto his side with a thoroughly satisfied sigh. For a while there’s nothing but the sound of their panting breaths gradually returning to normal.

“Why,” Jared starts, pausing to clear his throat. “Why did you pull out?”

Jensen smiles at the lack of the usual “sir” and tries not to think things like _fucked it right out of him_.

“Not sure what Jeff wants tonight, didn’t think it’d be polite to leave a load in your ass if he wants to use it.”

“Oh. I thought -” Jared’s voice goes a little anxious through the sheer exhaustion.

“Not for fucking, I meant what I said about that.”

“Okay.” Jared winces when he tries to sit up, reaching for the washcloth. Jensen just watches him, too worn out to move as Jared cleans first Jensen then himself. When he turns back to Jensen, his face is back in its usual shy, uncertain set.

“I should - I should have a bath before Jeff needs me, sir.”

And Jensen should check if Jeff’s back, go find out if the horses have been corralled, find a polite way to let Alveus’s man know that he’s overstayed his welcome, but all he wants to do is lie in this bed and let the post-orgasm bliss lull him to sleep. Heaving a sigh, he pushes himself up to sit against the headboard and watches as Jared carefully pulls on some breeches.

“You okay kid?” Jensen asks, taking in the lack of eye contact, the way Jared’s moving so slow.

“Yes sir. Was there anything else?”

Jensen watches him for a while without answering, staring just because he can. Jared grows fidgety, finally meeting Jensen’s eye with a blush.

“Get something to eat, and come find me after your bath.” Jensen’s pretty sure there’s no damage, but it can’t hurt to check. “Jared, you did very well.”

The praise finally gets Jared’s eyes lighting up, his mouth turning up at the corners and he leaves with a quiet “thank you sir” and an adorably clumsy half-bow.

Jensen groans, body already starting to ache, as he shoves himself off the bed to get dressed and find Jeff.

 

***

 

Jeff’s not happy about the horses or the blocked roads, but he somehow manages to perk up when Jensen mentions that Jared’s been fucked. Right on schedule.

“I wouldn’t use his ass tonight if I were you,” Jensen warns, seeing Jeff’s gleeful expression.

“Course not. Think he can handle kneeling on a cushion for a while?” Jeff’s got that look.

“How long is a while?” Jensen asks warily.

“About the duration of one horrible meal shared with the most obnoxious diplomat any of us has ever seen?”

“You’re going to -”

“I know for a fact that Sir Asshat disapproves of these kinds of displays,” Jeff answers with a grin. “I’m sure Jared wouldn’t mind lending his mouth to the cause of getting that goddamn asshole out of my kingdom.”

“Not for the whole meal,” Jensen specifies. “Call him in after the main course or something.”

“You worried about him?” Jeff asks, watching Jensen a little too carefully.

“Maybe I just don’t want to have to go find you a new one,” Jensen retorts, annoyed. “I’ll have Jared ready for you.”

 

***

 

The man doesn’t comment on the pillow at Jeff’s feet, just sits primly down at the table and addresses Jeff with that astonishingly nasal voice - jumping right into an explanation of exactly how the treaty can’t possibly remain as it is. It’s nearly word for word identical to the last speech Jeff got from this guy, so he lets his mind wander as they eat, mostly to Jared and his hot, silky mouth.

Jeff tries not to get hard - this’ll be easier for Jared if he’s not, and Jeff sort of likes it better that way, at least at first. He’s mostly successful, even when Jensen finally opens the door and lets Jared in.

Jared’s wearing loose, gauzy white pants that do nothing to hide his body and Jensen is leading him over by a long, thin black leather leash. It’s hooked onto Jared’s collar and hangs loose because Jared’s following close behind Jensen, on his feet rather than his knees. Jeff sort of wants to see if Jensen will make him crawl if he asks, but he’d rather do that in private, when Sir Asshole over there isn’t leering at Jared like he’s not notoriously opposed to pleasure slaves being allowed anywhere outside the bedroom.

Jeff doesn’t react to Jared’s arrival beyond a quick nod to Jensen as Jared gracefully folds himself to his knees at Jeff’s feet and looks up at him, expectant but quiet.

Jeff waits until the conversation picks up again to signal Jared, who Jensen clearly instructed on properly performing his cockwarming duties. He carefully takes out Jeff’s cock and places it on his tongue, lips closing gently around the soft length. Silky-wet heat surrounds Jeff’s cock but Jared keeps his mouth still, barely sucking, and Jeff manages to keep his arousal at bay. It’s a struggle not to glance down but Jeff keeps his face passive, his eyes on his guest like nothing is happening.

The diplomat - Sir Robert? Bob? Bert? - is less successful in hiding his interest. His eyes flicker constantly between Jeff’s face and lap, where Jared’s cheek is lying against Jeff’s thigh, his mouth sealed around Jeff’s slowly filling cock. The mix of arousal, outrage, and jealousy playing behind those crafty blue eyes has Jeff holding back a grin.

The discussion sputters and slows as Sir Rob’s answers grow vague, his focus drawn downward and Jeff just can’t resist the temptation of fucking with him just a little more. He waits until dessert is served, ignoring his own plate and finally letting his eyes drop to Jared.

Jared’s lips are stretched perfectly around Jeff’s half hard cock, his cheeks a little hollowed, his jaw flexing as his mouth moves in slow, delicate suction. He’s gazing up at Jeff with a contented sleepy expression, lids at half mast.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” Jeff asks without looking up. A blush creeps into Jared’s face at the words, his gaze focusing slowly back on the present like he’s waking up. The diplomat scoffs but Jeff can practically hear him salivating, a telltale rustle of silk on velvet as the man shifts in his seat.

Slipping his fingers through Jared’s soft hair is enough to have the slave’s eyes fluttering shut for an instant, head pushing up against the touch. Jared’s tongue presses up as his mouth tightens on Jeff’s cock, drawing a heavy groan from Jeff’s throat.

“You wanna suck me off in front of Sir Bob?” Jeff murmurs, ignoring the man’s annoyed “It’s Sir Rob.” Jared nods up at him, heat flooding his cheeks, enough to seep into Jeff’s thigh and Jeff thinks it’s at least half arousal. He cups his hand more firmly around the back of Jared’s head and presses him down, loosening his hold long enough to allow Jared to reposition himself on his knees before letting the heavy pressure of his palm sink that hot, tight mouth down on his cock.

Jared sucks him perfectly - smooth, steady strokes as he bobs his head up and down, tongue swirling around the head on every other stroke, swallowing tightly every time Jeff can’t hold back and grinds Jared’s face down into his lap, hips pushing up to get impossibly deeper.

He looks up at some point to find Sir Rob’s glazed-over stare, his mouth hanging open, his hand rubbing unconsciously at the bulge in his pants.

“He’s good at this,” Jeff manages to push out, keeping his voice steady and casual. “Such a hot mouth, knows how to use it so well. Loves being on his knees, loves getting cock shoved down his throat.”

It doesn’t matter that the words are true - all that matters is that Sir Rob is practically crying with lust and jealousy over on his velvet cushion while Jeff has Jared’s sweet mouth on him. He drags it out, makes Jared pull up and lick over him before taking him again, fucks Jared’s mouth down on his cock again and again for as long as he can - until he can hear Sir Rob’s pathetic little whines breaking through the soft moans and wet noises coming from Jared.

Jeff can practically taste the humiliation he’s going to see all over Sir Rob’s face if the man comes in his pants watching Jeff fuck his slave’s mouth at the dinner table. He figures he’s got to be close - they’ve been at this long enough that Jeff’s curling his toes into his boots in order to stave off his own orgasm - but maybe this show needs an extra touch.

Jeff tugs on the leash clipped to Jared’s collar and Jared’s throat tightens on him, vibrations from what has to be the hottest moan he’s ever heard traveling up through his cock, pleasure gathering in his tensed muscles. _Fuck_ , he’s going to come down Jared’s throat just like this, one hand in Jared’s hair, one wrapped up in the leash, hips fucking up into his mouth while Jared whimpers and practically begs for it.

There’s a muffled grunt from the other side of the table but Jeff ignores it as he shoves in one more time, holds Jared close and pulses thick and hot, doesn’t release Jared until the spots have stopped dancing before his eyes and the shudders racking his body have started to even out.

Jared licks Jeff’s cock clean and tucks it away carefully, sitting back on his heels when he’s done, eyes downcast. His hands are folded in his lap, not hiding the hard line of his cock but not touching it either. Jeff wishes he had time to take care of that right now, to make Jared get himself off in front of them, maybe make that idiot cream himself all over again, but they still have the treaty to discuss over coffee, so he calls Jensen over to lead Jared away with a quick order to “reward him appropriately.”

When he finally turns back to face Sir Rob, Jeff is deeply gratified to see the man beet-red and furious, caught somewhere between outrage and shame. He manages to keep the gloating tone minimal as he invites the man to join him for coffee while they hammer out some details.

 

***

 

Jensen doesn’t say a word to Jared as he leads him back to his room, careful to keep the leash loose so he doesn’t accidentally strangle the kid with his fast, angry pace. It’s not Jared’s fault Jeff likes to rub his goddamn luck at owning the kid in everyone’s face. Jensen should be glad, really - he gets Jared for the evening, knows what kind of “reward” Jeff meant and is fully intending on fulfilling his duty.

Jared looks completely unsure as Jensen leads him to the bed, motioning for him to sit. He’s still very obviously hard, a small damp patch at the front of his pants evidence of just how much he enjoyed being part of Jeff’s little show.

“You performed very well for Jeff,” Jensen starts, and feels a bit of his irritation with Jeff melt at the way Jared’s lips quirk into a pleased smile. “I’m going to reward you for servicing him so well, alright?”

“Yes sir,” Jared answers, puzzled but not disagreeing.

“Take those off.” He gestures to the pants and reaches to unhook the collar, thinks better of it.

Jensen waits until the white linen is pooled at Jared's feet, all that lean body on display for him, and loops the leash around one post of the headboard, securing it over the end of an ornamental owl carved at the head.

The leash isn't taut but Jared won't be able to go anywhere without taking the time to release himself. Jensen can admit to himself that Jared is a well-trained slave and the leash is far more about the fact that Jensen likes it on Jared, doesn't want to take it off, than about tying him anywhere. Jensen checks his reaction with a glance, pronounces it more than acceptable, and bends to let a soft breath brush over Jared's belly.

Jared is lying still, head and shoulders propped up by pillows as he looks warily down his body. Jensen gently pushes his legs apart to kneel between them and runs his lips up from Jared's thigh to his ribs, pausing to mouth over the curve of one hipbone. That one touch is all it takes to have Jared breathing harder, stomach muscles tensing as he keeps his hips perfectly still.

Jensen wants, wants everything that's laid out in front of him and for a second he has to remind himself that he told Jeff Jared's not ready to be fucked again. Limiting himself to sucking Jared off isn't exactly a hardship - Jensen's been wanting to see how hard he can make Jared fall apart since he set eyes on the kid - but there's been something about being inside Jared, something about feeling every inch and every response that kind of makes Jensen never want to do anything else.

Jensen teases until he has Jared's hands fisted in the sheets, his upper body pushing down into the mattress and his ass lifting off the bed in little pleading shifts. He's so gorgeous when he loses control like this that Jensen keeps him there for a few extra minutes before finally closing his mouth around his cock.

Jared's knees fall even further open, his spine a tight bow that pushes his cheek into a pillow, mouth falling open on a moan. Jensen doesn't give him a second to adjust, just slides his mouth down and down until his lips are flush with the base and his throat is swallowing around the head. It hurts to take him so deep so suddenly but Jensen ignores the discomfort in favor of watching while Jared screws his eyes shut, bites his lip and tenses, his whole body struggling not to come.

He should remind Jared that he's allowed to come. He knows he should, but instead he draws back slow and sucks back down fast, tight, hard. Jared's so good, trying so hard, and all it takes is a few more strokes, a couple of flicks of his tongue under the head of Jared's cock, a finger circling his hole and Jared comes like he's breaking, gasping for breath and shuddering through it all so hard it’s all Jensen can do to keep his mouth on him, swallow it all down until Jared is lying flat, shaky aftershocks running through him.

It’s not until that moment that Jensen realizes he’s been ordered to reward Jared, not himself. He unhooks Jared’s leash - which, really, he should have done earlier, no matter how much he likes the idea of keeping Jared tied to his bed - and brings him to Jeff’s bed. Jeff’s not there yet and Jensen leaves a sleepy, mussed Jared curled up under the blanket for him to find.

Sleep takes its time finding him that night - his mind caught on the way Jared knelt at Jeff’s feet, his face when he came, the way he kept apologizing for doing it without permission afterward. It’s an endless loop, turning into a fever-like dream that has Jensen’s skin crawling with arousal and unspent energy.

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

Two nights later Jared is on his knees, straddling Jeff's hips, holding himself up while Jeff makes him wait. And wait. There's a muscle in Jared's thigh that keeps twitching and Jeff watches it, tries to focus on something other than the panting whines coming from his slave's parted lips.

Jensen sent him in like this, red-faced and desperate, cock leaking precome and hole pink and wet. Jeff had put aside the report he was reading and motioned for Jared to come up on the bed, thanking Jensen with a nod, unable to take his eyes off his slave. God, he was gorgeous and so _ready_  for Jeff to just pound away, get all that tension out of his body.

Jeff was all ready to get inside, shove into that perfect lithe body and fuck away every ounce of stress but when he saw the way Jared's legs spread of their own accord, the way he arched his back and bit his lip with a pleading whine, he just couldn't resist making the kid wait just a little longer.

Jeff gets a hand around the base of his cock, tilts it up to rub the head over Jared's wet hole and watches the play of muscles under skin as Jared tries not to fuck himself down onto it. He's trying so hard to be good, practically shaking with it, thighs pressed into Jeff's sides.

When Jeff lets him sink down, it’s worth every second’s wait for the way Jared’s body grinds down hard, the way his face breaks into a blissful expression so open it makes something lurch in Jeff’s chest. Jared rolls his hips, rises up on his knees only to shove himself back down, every stroke of tight heat coming down on Jeff’s cock bringing him closer to the edge way too fast.

He makes Jared slow down, tells him how good he is, how hot he looks on Jeff’s cock, murmurs praise about how good Jared takes it until Jared is trembling all over, sweat-damp hair sticking to his pink face, glazed-over eyes fixed on Jeff’s. His desperation has calmed to a steady thrum of need, the plea obvious behind those dark eyes, in the way his hands are balled up into fists and the way he’s biting his lip, tiny whimpers working their way out of him every time he sinks down.

Jeff holds off for as long as he can, makes himself lie still just to watch Jared move until the kid is practically crying with the need to come. He rolls them over suddenly, pushes Jared down into the mattress and fucks into him with harsh, brutal thrusts that have Jared shifting up the bed. Jeff gets a hand on him, gets him arching and writhing and coming so hard he nearly bucks Jeff off, body tightening on Jeff’s cock like a vice, practically milking the orgasm out of him.

Jeff cleans Jared up, ignoring his mumbled protests about duty, and falls asleep with Jared curled around him, thinking that as hot as it’ll be to keep Jared plugged and ready for him anytime, it might be even hotter to have Jensen get him ready like this, get him all desperate and begging for Jeff. Maybe Jeff can talk Jensen into doing both, teasing Jared into a frenzy and working a plug into him, make Jared wear it all day until he can’t remember his own name, can’t think of anything but Jeff fucking him.

 

***

 

Opening Jared up becomes Jensen’s favorite part of the day. He finds Jared asleep in Jeff’s bed, loose-limbed and pliant, mouth red from sucking Jeff, hair dishevelled from the night before. Jared has breakfast and cleans himself up, waits naked and collared on Jensen’s bed with the bottle of lube and a plug beside him.

Jensen thinks they both know Jared could do this himself by now, but neither mentions it. Jensen works Jared open slow, sometimes with his mouth as well as his hands. He waits until Jared is whimpering and pushing back against his fingers to start fucking the plug in and out, gets Jared writhing and pleading before he settles it in and sends him on his way.

Jared always needs a quick dunk in the cold pool at the bathhouse before going on with his day. He won’t get himself off unless it’s for Jeff or Jensen, though he’s allowed to, just mumbles a quiet “no thank you” and tries to ignore the bulge in his pants.

Jensen, on the other hand, jerks himself rough and quick after Jared leaves, every single morning. The scent of Jared is always still heavy in the room, the clean sweat and tangy soap, hint of musky arousal.

Jensen gets on with his work but he likes to check on Jared - the kid has taken to playing with the dogs every day, helping  Chad in the kitchen - his big hands kneading and pounding dough while Chad keeps up a steady stream of innuendo and crass jokes, trying to get Jared to blush. It’s not a difficult goal, but it still seems to amuse Chad every time.

One week after Jeff fucks Jared for the first time, Jensen’s called into the king’s private dining room for a chat. Jeff is reclining back in his chair, a glass of wine in one hand, the other cupping the back of Jared’s head in his lap. Jared’s mouth is sealed tight around Jeff’s cock, eyes closed and jaw muscles flexing slow and steady, his throat working as he swallows.

Jeff sends Jared to bed after he comes, his eyes locked on Jensen like he’s waiting for some kind of reaction that Jensen refuses to give. He’s not really jealous - well, he wouldn’t say no to Jared’s mouth on his own cock, but this is Jeff. Jealousy isn’t really an option between them.

“Remember when I first got you?” Jeff opens, and Jensen nods, remembers his first days in the palace. “You were good for me. A challenge.”

Jensen smiles, remembering afternoons spent with Jeff’s tongue in his ass, with Jeff’s hand clamped down around the base of his cock, with Jeff trying to make him submit. They’d worked something out, Jensen finally realizing that giving Jeff what he wanted didn’t mean he couldn’t get just as much out of it himself, Jeff realizing that Jensen was never going to be a docile, doe-eyed submissive and that he didn’t really want him to be one.

“But Jared... He’s nothing like you. He’s so easy, Jen. He’s just - like he’d let me do anything, like he doesn’t even have limits. Like I could - “

“I know.”

Jensen does know. He thinks Jeff could have Jared whenever, wherever he wants. All it would take is one word, and Jared would get on his knees for him, for Jeff - hell, sometimes Jensen thinks Jared would let anyone fuck him, so long as Jensen or Jeff ordered it. Jensen likes to think Jared wouldn’t enjoy it nearly as much, though.

“What I’m trying to say is,” Jeff continues, staring down at the glass in his hand. “You’re free. You did it, found me a replacement - a really fucking good one, I might add - and now you’re free.”

Jensen knew this was coming. So did Jeff, but that doesn’t stop a rare note of uncertainty from creeping into the king’s voice. Jensen’s been waiting for this for years, known what he wants and they’ve even talked about it - Jensen’s going to be Jeff’s steward, he’s not going anywhere - but now, now they both know that if Jensen wanted to, he could. He could walk away and while Jeff has the power to stop him, Jensen knows he’d let him go.

“Should be some kind of ceremony,” Jeff mumbles when Jensen doesn’t say anything. That has Jensen snorting - like Jeff would jump through any kind of formal hoop unless he has to.

“What?” Jeff looks affronted. “I’ll take that collar off you in front of the whole kingdom if that’s what you want.”

Jensen’s touched, but he shakes his head with a smile. He gets what Jeff’s trying to say - that this means something, that Jeff doesn’t want it to pass without marking the occasion - but they don’t need some formal ceremony with speeches and practiced motions to make it important.

Jensen rises to his feet, takes the three steps to Jeff and kneels at his feet, head bowed. Jeff’s hands are only unsteady for a moment as he unclasps the collar, slips it off Jensen’s neck with a sigh. It’s ridiculous - Jensen takes the damn thing off every night - but this _does_  mean something. It means Jensen is his own man for the first time in years, it means Jeff doesn’t have to come first for Jensen anymore.

“You’re not gonna leave me now, are you?” Jeff asks, an extra growl in his voice to make up for the vulnerable words. Jensen can’t resist leaving a pause before answering, just for the feel of Jeff’s hand tightening on the back of his neck, that tiny possessive gesture that has Jensen wondering, just for a second, if Jeff could ever really let him go.

“No.” It comes out like a vow. Jensen forces his voice into a teasing tone. “Kingdom’d fall apart in a week without me.”

Jeff laughs, claps Jensen on the back, and they make arrangements for Jensen to take over his new duties tomorrow.

 

***

 

Jensen’s freedom comes with a few perks, like not wearing the collar and not being talked down to by people who don’t know him - the exception, of course, being Sir Rob, who’s expressed nothing but shock and distaste for Jensen’s new status. Jeff still hasn’t found a way to ask the man to leave.

Jensen’s freedom also means he’s no longer training Jared. No more opening Jared up slow on his fingers, no more watching Jared take a plug, no more finding Jared sleepy and flushed in the mornings. He still sees Jared - checks in on the kennel far more often than before, finds excuses to come stand awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen when Chad requests Jared’s help with baking - but now he’s hard every morning from a memory and not Jared’s pleading little moans.

Jensen throws himself into his duties, ignoring the way it makes Chris grumble. It doesn’t exactly take his mind off Jared but it gives him something to do while he meticulously goes over every detail of fucking Jared, down to the last involuntary twitch.

Fortunately - or unfortunately - the treaty with Alveus is proving more difficult than Jeff had anticipated, and he asks Jensen for help. It’s tedious work, but it successfully takes Jensen’s mind off the fact that his craving for Jared is slowly but surely turning into some kind of longing.

 

***

 

A week passes, a week of hours spent poring over the treaty with Jeff, picking through records and logs. Jared brings them tea - it’s not one of his duties, but Jensen hasn’t missed the little crease of worry above Jared’s eyebrows that gets deeper every time Jensen’s voice breaks with exhaustion, every time his gaze lands on the growing circles under Jeff’s eyes.

It all comes to fruition when Alveus’ diplomat receives a message from the Prince and informs Jeff, with a smile like a leer and a voice like a snake, that the Prince might be willing to go over some of the changes they’ve made to the treaty - though they’re not nearly done. As they walk back to their chambers, Jeff mumbles something about _up to something_ and _don’t trust that man half as far as I can throw him_  and Jensen can’t decide if it’s exhaustion-induced paranoia or if he’s onto something. Doesn’t matter, Jensen thinks, they’ll figure it all out tomorrow. For now, it’s a soft bed for Jensen and probably a warm and occupied one for Jeff.

 

***

 

Jeff loves nothing more at the end of a long, boring day than to walk into his room to find Jared in his bed. Jared used to wait up, determined to be a good slave, ready and eager for Jeff every time. The result was a half-asleep Jared, swaying on his knees, eyes drifting shut every few seconds. When Jeff had murmured to Jared that he loved having him like this, sleepy and pliant, Jared had smiled so easy, like he almost never did when he was awake and nervous.

The first time Jeff had walked in to find Jared asleep, curled up on the bedspread, still naked and plugged, collar around his neck, he’d woken Jared with gentle kisses and a hand rubbing soft over Jared’s back. That night while he fucked Jared, he found himself telling the kid how he wished he could wake him next time - “ _Get you ready for me all slow and gentle, so you don’t wake up til I’m already inside you... Wanna fuck you awake Jared, want you all sleepy and willing for me..._ ”

Jeff meant it as a fantasy - he’s not exactly tight-lipped when he’s with Jared, often finds himself saying shit he wouldn’t usually - but Jared had mumbled that Jeff could do that, that Jeff could do anything. Jeff had asked again, the next morning, if Jared had meant it. Jared had looked down at his hands and nodded, the now-familiar blush of embarrassment and arousal red on his cheeks.

Tonight Jeff’s practically twitching with the pent-up energy of having done nothing but talk all day - he loves Jensen, but the man can be a nit-picky bastard when it comes to paperwork - and for the past hour his mind has wandered away from the treaty and over to Jared’s body, to the little mumbly noises he makes when he wakes up, to the almost pained look on his face when he comes, the way he clings to Jeff through the aftershocks.

Jeff’s pretty sure Jensen knows exactly what he’s thinking about because he sends Jeff to bed early with an unhappy expression. Well, Jensen can work himself to death, but Jeff’s going to enjoy this life while he’s in it.

He’s careful while he spreads Jared out on his stomach, hands running over Jared’s body slow and gentle, lips brushing Jared’s skin as they murmur nonsense against him. Jared’s in deep - he makes little snuffling sounds and curls his hands into the sheets, but otherwise doesn’t move. Jeff loves how easy it is to manhandle Jared when he’s asleep. Jared’s never unwilling even when Jeff pushes his boundaries, but this is a whole new level of trust.

Jeff slips a couple of fingers down to press against the base of the plug holding Jared open and revels in the way Jared’s body pushes back all on its own. Jared lets out a quiet moan when Jeff twists the plug, that little crease of pleasure appearing between his eyebrows for just a moment. Jeff backs off, watches Jared get harder, watches his hips start to rut down - sleep-slow and without rhythm - into the blanket.

A gentle tug at the base of the plug gets Jeff a quiet gasp, but Jared still doesn’t wake up. His legs spread, hips wiggling against the bed before he settles again, and Jeff uses one hand to spread Jared’s cheeks so he can watch as he pulls the plug almost all the way free, pushes it back in slow. It’s so easy - Jared’s so incredibly relaxed, his body letting Jeff do absolutely anything he wants - and Jeff can’t resist pushing a few fingers in alongside the plug the next time. He wonders just how far he could stretch Jared, just how much the kid could take like this - Jeff has some toys, some that even Jensen couldn’t take but for now he’ll settle for fucking Jared the traditional way.

Jeff slicks his cock and comes to kneel between Jared’s spread thighs. He pulls Jared’s hips up, slides a pillow under to prop him up and uses both hands to spread Jared’s ass again, letting himself slide one thumb in just to feel Jared tighten momentarily around him.

The long, slow slide inside is perfect - tight but easy, and so fucking _hot_. Jared makes a small sound, muffled against the bedding, and then settles and Jeff can’t believe he actually got inside the kid without waking him up. He could do _anything_  right now, but all he wants to do is fuck in and out, slow and deep, until Jared starts to tighten up around him and rock back and forth, hips moving on pure instinct to get more friction against his trapped cock.

Jared doesn’t wake up until he’s coming, ass squeezing around Jeff’s cock, hands fisting into the sheets and body snapping into a tight arch as he cries out. Jeff kisses his neck, his shoulder, works him through it with long, hard thrusts that shove Jared’s cock through his own come until Jared goes loose-limbed once more.

Jeff gives him one more kiss, wraps his hands in Jared’s, and starts to fuck him in earnest - hard, sharp drives that push Jared up the mattress, that shove the air out of his lungs in little cries. Jared lets him, of course, takes everything Jeff’s giving and even moves back against him when he finds his bearings. Jeff fucks Jared until he’s hard again, keeps it up until Jared’s crying out from the hard friction against his sensitive cock. He flips him over then, takes Jared’s cock in his hand and pulls another orgasm from him, makes Jared practically scream into his own fist.

By the time Jeff comes, Jared’s a mess - red-faced, covered in his own come, still shaking from aftershocks. Jeff loves seeing him like this, tells him so as he cleans him up and wraps him in his arms. Jared falls back asleep quickly, mumbling happy little half-words that sound like “thank you” into Jeff’s chest.

It really is the perfect way to end a day.

 

***

 

Jensen doesn't knock, so it's sort of his fault. This didn't used to be an issue - Jensen's walked in on Jeff balls-deep inside plenty of people, but it never sent a hot twist to his stomach like this.

Jared's in Jeff's lap, thighs tight and strong and splayed over Jeff's hips, and from this angle Jensen can see Jeff's thick cock where it's disappearing into Jared.

Jeff's hands are on Jared's hips, casually possessive and it shouldn't have Jensen clenching his own fists, shouldn't have him practically shaking with the need to fuck into Jared himself, wrap his own fingers over those delicate hipbones until they're mottled blue and black and there's no doubt who Jared belongs to.

Fuck.

Jeff stills Jared, flush against him, and raises an eyebrow at Jensen. Jared seems to catch the look at turns, eyes widening when they fall on Jensen. Jeff groans like Jared just did something Jensen can't see.

"Sorry. I'll just -" Jensen makes an awkward motion toward the door and Jeff stops him.

"Stay."

It sounds like an order, and Jensen's not really all that surprised. He turns his gaze to Jared, ignoring the way Jeff rolls his eyes.

"Jared, you don't mind if Jensen stays, do you?" Jeff sounds half exasperated, half amused - impressive for a guy who's clearly a few good thrusts away from orgasm.

"No sir," Jared breathes, voice tight and low and fuck, Jensen's missed hearing Jared this way.

Jensen collapses into the chair while Jeff urges Jared back into motion, letting his head fall back against the silk pillow propping him up when Jared rolls his hips just so.

Jared's gorgeous, pink-faced and sweat-damp and hard, slim body riding Jeff in tight, controlled motions. He grinds his hips down at the tail end of every thrust like he's trying to get Jeff as deep as he possibly can, lets out a soft gasp every time he does it.

Jeff's barely doing anything, just keeping a hand on Jared's hip and watching him through heavy-lidded eyes, speaking occasionally to make Jared blush harder.

"You like being watched, baby? You like Jensen watching us, like the way he can't take his eyes off you? Look so good like this."

Jared moans at the words, lets his body work a little harder, a little less evenly. Jensen can't stop himself from sliding a hand down to grind against his own cock through his clothes. He wants to pull it out, thinks he could probably come from barely more than a touch, but more than anything, he wants to shove into Jared, come inside him, mark him up from the inside and knowing he can't do it is bringing a bitter edge to his arousal, a hard, angry kind of energy he doesn't trust.

It's so different from all the other times Jensen's watched Jeff with someone - Jeff had always been putting on a show, and Jensen's attention had always been on him. This time, Jeff's showing _Jared_  off, and both he and Jensen are mesmerized by the kid.

Jeff's hand is sliding back, past Jared's hip to cover his ass, fingertips dipping down to run over his hole where it's stretched tight around Jeff's cock.

"You take it so good, sweetheart. Think you can take a little more?"

Jared doesn't answer so much as whine, head nodding vigorously, hands clenching tight on Jeff's arms as one of Jeff's fingers presses to Jared's rim. It's an impossibly tight fit, so tight Jensen's sure it must be hurting Jared, except for the way the kid's wearing an expression of total bliss, lips parted, eyes shut, body arching, knees spreading unconsciously.

Jeff works a finger in, and then two, and Jared's stretched so fucking tight and Jensen's grinding his palm down against himself, desperate for more, desperate to get inside and feel just how tight Jared is.

Jared's making these tiny choked noises, like he's too far gone to get any air, while he shoves himself down over and over on Jeff's cock and fingers. Jensen can see where Jeff's moving his fingers against his own cock, against Jared, and for a second he can almost feel how good it would be to press himself in and slide alongside Jeff, both of them wrapped in Jared, the two of them rubbing against each other.

And then Jeff gives a sharp moan and wraps a hand around Jared, barely giving him half a stroke before the kid is coming all over his fist, wringing a cry out of Jeff as he contracts around him.

  
Jensen feels suddenly uncomfortable, skin prickling like he's overly aware of himself, sitting there watching Jeff and Jared like some kind of creepy, jealous third wheel. He wrenches his eyes away from the scene, gets out of the chair and out of the room before either of them have time to recover. The image of Jared curled against Jeff's chest, Jeff's big hand spread easy over Jared's back is burned into Jensen's mind and when he comes over his own hand it's barely a relief, purely physical, does nothing for the tension pulling tight in his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff's not blind. Okay, so maybe he didn't notice right away - he's been sort of distracted, what with this whole treaty crisis and having Jared in his bed every night - but now that he's caught on, he's determined to do something about this crush thing Jensen has on his new slave.

It's not like Jeff can blame the guy. Jared is an addiction, and if it were anyone but Jensen, Jeff wouldn't even consider sharing. But it is Jensen, and Jeff loves Jensen more than he really knows how to deal with, so he's going to find a way to make this okay for him.

Luckily, Jeff's pretty sure Jared's more than willing. He figures there's no harm in making absolutely certain, though. And it's always fun to make Jared admit to something.

"Did you like Jensen watching you last night?"

Jeff has Jared on his back, wrists crossed above his head, legs spread wide. There's a long strip of velvet binding his arms to the headboard, Jeff's hands wrapped around his ankles to hold him open while Jeff speaks against the inside of his thigh, breath brushing over Jared's leaking cock.

"Yes, sir," Jared answers in that hushed, low voice that Jeff has learned means he's equal parts turned on and embarrassed.

"Did you want him to touch you?" Jeff lets his lips touch Jared's cock as he speaks, lets Jared feel the vibration of his words to make him shudder.

"Yes." Jared's practically whispering now, his breath going hard and shallow, and Jeff knows he's close to begging.

"Do you want me to let him fuck you?" Jeff grazes his teeth along the underside of Jared's cock. "He's doing good work, think he deserves a prize. Want it to be you?"

Jared gives in and just moans, hips shifting restlessly as he tries not to fuck up into Jeff's teasing mouth.

"C'mon Jared, tell me. Tell me you want him to fuck you, tell me what you want."

"Want you to let him. Please sir, please just - I want you to give me to him for a night, want you to order it."

Jeff grins and finally takes Jared in his mouth, rewards him for being so honest, so open.

 

***

 

"We need something to get this tension out." Jeff pushes back from the table, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his knuckles.

Jensen raises an eyebrow at him.

"All this paperwork, it's not good for us."

"Isn't that what Jared's for?" Jensen carefully keeps any bitterness out of his voice.

"For me, yeah. What about you, Jen? You're working at least as hard as I am -"

Jensen snorts.

"Okay, you're working harder than I am, and I know you keep going over the books after I go to bed." _To Jared_ , Jensen's mind helpfully provides. He pushes that thought down.

"It'll be better once this treaty is hammered out. Til then-"

"I'd like to have a steward when this treaty's done, and I can't have that if you kill yourself doing this." This is Jeff's serious voice.

"Fine. What do you want me to do? Go for a ride with Chris every night? Take a nice, long, relaxing bath?" Jensen's voice is dripping sarcasm, but Jeff just raises his eyebrows, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"I want you to take Jared for a night."

Jensen blinks at him.

"I know you Jen, and you're a lot easier to work with when you're getting laid regularly. And don't tell me you don't like fucking the kid, you're not that good a liar."

"I… He's not some fucking horse you can lend out to anyone who-"

"Oh, he won't be doing anything he doesn't want."

Jensen rolls his eyes.

"You really think he can say no to you? You're his master and his king and -"

"I'm also your king, and this is gonna turn into an order real soon if you don't just - "

"Fine." Jensen didn't mean to say that, he's sure of it.

"Good. I'll have him sent to your room tonight."

 

***

 

The hallway seems longer than usual, something ominous in the familiar echoing stone walls. Jensen's mind fills the silence a little too well.

_Just get it out of your system._

_Just this once - you only get one time, make it last as long as possible, make it so good he'll need more - no, don't do that, you won't get more - not ever._

_Make him come so hard he can't remember his own name._

_Don't look in his eyes._

_Just fuck him, do whatever you want, it's not like he can say no._

_Don't even touch him, it's not like he can say no._  

Jensen might actually go insane.

He doesn't know how to do this, doesn't know how to breathe anymore because this is Jared and it's all he's been thinking about for weeks now and he's actually going to get to touch the kid again, going to get to push his fingers inside again and watch Jared twist and gasp in the sheets and watch him come apart under Jensen's hands and it's all a little too much.

But then Jensen swings his door open to find Jared, naked, collared, kneeling on his bed and it feels just like it used to. He can do this, he wants to do this. It's just a matter of whether Jared wants it.

Jensen steps into the room and shuts the door, scraping the recesses of his mind for the right way to phrase this. _"Do you really wanna be fucking me?"_  seems a bit blunt, but he's having trouble stringing more words together through the haze of lust taking over his mind.

And then he notices what Jared has in his hands, and his whole body flashes hot.

"Jeff tell you to bring that?" Jensen asks, jerking his chin at the leash held loose between Jared's fingers. Jared shakes his head, color filling his cheeks. He opens and closes his mouth a few times before speaking, eyes hesitantly rising to meet Jensen's.

"He said I could bring anything I wanted. Told me to choose from the… the…"

Jared trails off, throat bobbing, and Jensen can picture him kneeling in front of the big chest Jeff keeps. It's got collars and cuffs, leashes and rope, even a whip. He wonders what Jeff's used on him so far - probably not much, if the thought of the thing still makes him so nervous he can't even name it.

"I see." Jensen reaches over, business-like, and tugs the leash out of Jared's hands. Jared lets it go easy, eager as always, and the small gesture of willingness does something to Jensen's insides, makes him want to push, see what else Jared would give in to.

Jensen clips the leash to Jared's collar, admiring the way Jared bares his throat like a reflex. He can't resist stroking a thumb down Jared's neck, pressing lightly on his pulse, resting in the hollow of his throat. It makes him want to bite.

Jared's hard - he's always hard when Jensen's touching him - and he's holding himself still with visible effort, eyes following Jensen's movements carefully - but not warily, which Jensen is taking as a good sign. Still, if he's doing this, he's doing it right.

Jensen brings Jared forward a few inches with a tug of the leash, feels the give and weight of Jared behind it, the way he follows at the lightest touch. He waits until Jared meets his eye again before speaking.

"Before we get started," Jensen starts, making his voice go hard and serious, "I need to know you chose this freely. Did Jeff command you here?"

Jared nods, and Jensen feels his insides wilt a little.

"Could you have said no?" It's reaching, and Jensen knows it. Jared hesitates before nodding slowly.

"Jared - I just need to know that you're not doing this because you have to. Just…"

Jared's eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"No sir, I want to do this. Please, I wouldn't - Jeff wouldn't make me."

Jared's eyes are gorgeous, hazel and quick and so fucking innocent for all the ways he's been used and fucked these past few weeks. Jensen can't keep his hands off him, accepts the reassurance for what it is - a fucking loophole, a way for Jensen not to feel bad about fucking someone who has no real choice - and pushes Jared back on the bed.

Jensen keeps the leash in his hand this time. He gets Jared on his belly, opens him up fast and hard, trying not to linger too much on how he used to do this - how much time he used to take, how he used to try and wring as many moans from Jared as possible.

Jensen doesn't do that now, but somehow Jared is still right there with him - still bowing his spine to push his ass up into Jensen's touch, still spreading wide and turning his head to pant into his own shoulder. Jensen shoves into him rough, losing his last tenuous grip on control, only to have Jared shoving right back, opening up sweet and tight and taking him in like this is all he's been needing.

Jensen gets lost in it - the way Jared rocks back against him, like he can't fucking help it, the way Jared goes tight around him every single time Jensen brushes his prostate, the way Jared takes him so fucking deep, whines when Jensen pulls back like he wants more, like he fucking needs it. Jensen presses Jared into the mattress, covers him completely, gets his hands on Jared's wrists and tugs them above his head and mouths at Jared's shoulder while he fucks into him. Every inch of skin on skin is so good, whole body singing with it, and Jensen can't help thinking that he just doesn't want this moment to end.

It's over far too quickly - Jensen brings a hand down to Jared's hip, grinds him down against the mattress until Jared gets the idea and slides his cock through the sheets. Jensen uses his other hand to tug on the leash, gets Jared's body pulled into a perfect bow so he can tilt Jared's head back, bite and lick at his neck, his jaw, his shoulder until Jared keens, sharp and sudden, and comes, shaking in Jensen's arms. Jensen follows a moment after, just a few thrusts into Jared's pliant, relaxed body and he's going still, pleasure uncurling through him to rush along his nerve endings, hot and unstoppable and pulling every ounce of tension out of him.

Jared's still shaking when Jensen pulls out and he aches to get his arms back around the kid, soothe the tremors wracking his body but he can't bring himself to touch Jared again. It's done, it's over and Jensen needs to get the fuck out of there.

He catches sight of Jared's face as he's leaving, and there's hurt there, and confusion, and something Jensen refuses to identify as betrayal.

It's only later that he realizes it's the first time he's ever come inside Jared.

  
  


***


End file.
